If I Ain't Got You
by gabbygirl115
Summary: A little Song fic-Gabby- It's my first NCIS fan fic


Disclaimer: NCIS and all the characters sadly don't belong to me.

Please read and review.

If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys

Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power, yeah

Some people live just to play the game

Some people think that the physical things

Define what's within

And I've been there before

But that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

Gibbs sat at his desk as he heard the song pouring out of Tony's radio. It was just the two of them working in the bullpen. Everyone else had finished their reports and gone home for the night. As he sat there, he thought about the words. For some reason, Abby's image floated to his mind. He smiled as he thought of his favorite lab rat.

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, Yeah

Sure they flirted a lot, but they were both aware of Rule 12. Never date a co-worker. Gibbs had thought about breaking the rule a lot since Abby came into his life. But he had been burned by Jenny too many times in Europe and after they came home. He hoped she was at peace now wherever she was. But Abby's image constantly came into focus as he thought about this. Right after Shannon's. "A person's got to have rules to live by." She had told him.

Some people search for a fountain

That promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter

And what good would it be

With no one to share

With no one who truly cares for me

She made him feel young. Appreciated. Special. And she didn't do anything out of the ordinary. They were so comfortable just sitting on his couch, talking. They could go out to dinner with each other and there were no expectations. Sometimes he paid, sometimes she did, and others they each paid their part. Sure she took him out on his birthday but he took her out on the day before hers. It was a tradition with them. No one knew how it came about, just the two of them. Gibbs smiled as he looked at his computer screen; there was an email from Abby. It looked like one of the usual forwards so he just ignored it.

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you baby

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you, you, you

As Gibbs tried to go back to his report, his mind kept flashing to Abby. She never asked for anything. He couldn't count the times the team had told him something was wrong with Abby so he could fix it because she didn't want to bother him with it. She never wanted much, just his friendship. Or did she? She was always making remarks about him being her silver haired fox. They flirted back and forth, but neither one took it any further. He loved kissing her and had to walk out of her lab more times than he could admit to so he wouldn't kiss her the way he really wanted to. Her skin was so soft and inviting. I loved her period. He told her in his little ways. He constantly told her in sign language as he walked out that she was his girl. His kisses, the times he took her the Caf-Pows, the times he told her good work, the times he told her he loved her.

To hell with rule 12. Gibbs got up and walked to the elevator. He was just stepping in Abby's lab when she picked up the phone to call him. She heard the cell phone ring and turned to look at him, giving him the smile that he needed to see.

"Right on time, my silver haired fox. I have a DNA match." She said as she turned around and pulled up the search results.

So his gut had been right. He picked up the phone and called Tony.

"Go pick up the Commander's wife. And Tony, stop by Ziva's and pick her up. You were right. And Tony."

Gibbs paused while Tony replied. "This one is yours good job." As Gibbs hung up he turned to look back at Abby.

"What's up boss man?" She asked as she leaned back against the desk.

That was when she saw the look on his face. Abby didn't know if she should turn and run or stay where she was. Gibbs got so close to her that he was in her personal space and she had to take a deep breath to force air in her lungs.

"Gibbs?"

He reached in with his right hand and cupped her face. As he pulled her to him, he muttered, "Screw rule 12." He kissed her gently at first. When she responded, he deepened the kiss. He moved both hands to cup her face. When they pulled apart. Abby was struggling to breathe and so was Gibbs.

"What brought that on? I mean I've been waiting on it for about 10 years now but wow."

"It's time I did something about it then. Nothing is worth it without you Abs. I'm sorry I fought it for so long." He kissed her again.

If I ain't got you with me baby

So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing

If I ain't got you with me baby

"Abs?" He said as they broke apart again.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Let's go."

"Ok. Where are we going?" She asked.

"Home." He replied as he led her out of the lab.


End file.
